Going Back
by Agent L
Summary: Ever since the war ended, and everyone went back to complete their education, Harry has been feeling like someone was watching him. Whenever he tried to find who it was, he figured it was a certain person. What happens when he confronts this certain blonde boy? *DRARRY*


_**A/N: First Drarry story! I hope you all enjoy! I meant to post this on Valentines Day. However, it's REALLY late.**_

_**Summary: Ever since the war ended, and everyone went back to complete their education, Harry has been feeling like someone was watching him. Whenever he tried to find who it was, he figured it was a certain person. What happens when he confronts this certain blonde boy? *DRARRY***_

_**Rating: T for now**_

_**Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Neville/Luna, Dean/Seamus, Pansy/Blaise**_

_**Warnings: M/M Relationship, Swearing, Sexual References**_

_**Chapter One: Those Grey Eyes**_

It's a month into school after the war. All the kids went back to their Years before the war, with the exception of more First Years. Of course, not everything went back to normal.

For one, George and the rest of the Weasleys decided to close down Weasley Wizard Weezes, due to Fred's death. There were no more Weasley products in school. People wouldn't buy tem anyways; they were too depressed.

Amongst that, everybody had at least lost someone, whether it be a mother, father, grandparent, aunt, uncle, cousin, sibling, best friend, or spouse. At least everyone lost someone. Everyone was depressed and in grim moods.

Harry was the worst.

A couple of weeks after Voldemort's defeat, Harry went into mental silence; which meant he went mute. It wasn't a health issue, it was just him being too depressed to talk. Yes, he defeated the Dark Lord. However, he felt responsible for the deaths of so many. His friends, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, have been attempting to get him to talk, but to no avail.

Lately, Harry had been felt like he was being watched. He didn't pay attention to it, though, because he was always getting stares. The reason? The defeat of Voldemort. Photographers and reporters were allowed the first couple of weeks school was back, because Mistress McGonagall thought publicity was good. Harry had hated her, but eventually let it go.

When the stares of his friends had died down enough to focus, he still felt that intense staring. Whenever he turned, he just saw regular people. Except he saw a certain wad of whitish-blonde hair. And he only knew one person that had that hair.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry waited another month to see if Malfoy would stop, but whenever he turned around either that whitish-blond hair was there, or he saw deep into Malfoy's grey eyes.

It was during the third month that Harry got tired of it. So he sent Malfoy an anonymous note on the third Monday of the third month.

Meet me by the lake this Friday night at five, when everyone is at dinner.

He sent it off with a school owl after lunch. He mentally apologized to Hedwig, with a spell he found that could let others hear your thoughts if allowed. Hedwig nudged him, signaling that he accepted the apology.

**-:-:- GOING BACK -:-:-**

The week passed quickly. Transfiguration was boring, seeing as they got a new, stuttering teacher. Potions was depressing, seeing as it was Severus Snapes old job for so long, and Harry thought it was his fault that Snape died. Snape did die in Harry's arms. Care for Magical Creatures was getting less interesting; all beautiful and interesting creatures died during the war. Divination was no longer on his schedule. Then there was the fact that Defense Against the Dark Art, didn't have a teacher; Mistress McGonagall requested Harry teach. Harry accepted, so every Saturday, people were welcome to come to the Great Hall to learn. Harry had requested Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Neville be teachers as well, and McGonagall said they could. So with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna's help, Harry had a lot of people coming. Neville and Luna taught the first and second years, Hermione and Ron taught third and fourth years, and Harry taught fifth and sixth. After dinner to curfew, they all practiced with the seventh years.

Anyways, back to the present. Harry ran down to the lake, and hid behind a bush as he waited for Malfoy.

"Hello Harry." Harry looked up and saw Luna. He mentally said the spell and Luna was now allowed to hear him.

**Hello Luna.** Harry 'said'. **What's up?**

"Well, I was wondering why you were down here all alone." Luna said. Harry then saw Malfoy walking towards them.

**Luna, get down.** Harry said, bringing Luna down behind the bush as well.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Luna whispered.

**Malfoy has been watching me these past few months, and I'm wanting to confront him about it. Mind helping?** Harry asked. **You know, because I'm mute...**

"Of course, Harry." Luna whispered. Harry and Luna smiled at each other, and watched Malfoy. After five minutes of watching him skipping rocks, Harry pulled Luna out of the bush.

**-:-:- GOING BACK -:-:-**

Draco had been watching Potter for the past three months. He knew Potter had caught him almost every time. That's why when he received a note telling him to be here, he did.

No one knew about Draco's secret homosexuality. Yes, Draco Malfoy is gay. No one knew that of course.

The first time Draco saw Potter on the first day in First Year, he wanted to be his friend. He attempted to be civil, but people knew of his reputation. Therefore, when he approached Potter, he was a little rude. When Potter rejected, Draco was heartbroken. Every night he dreamed of Potter, and secretly watched him. And to receive attention from Potter, he did the only thing he could: be rude.

When he received the news that the Dark Lord wanted him to fix the cabinet and then kill Professor Dumbledore, Draco wanted to go tell Potter. But he knew if he did, Potter would obviously turn him in or tell Professor Dumbledore.

When Potter, Granger, and Weasley were brought into the Manor, and no one recognized Potter, Draco did. When he knelt in front of Potter, Draco looked into Potter's eyes and just knew that Potter was determined to go with a fight. Therefore, when asked, he said that it wasn't Potter. He didn't want his crush of almost seven years to be killed.

When the fight in the Room of Requirement happened, Draco was torn. Of course two of his 'friends' were there. He wanted to please the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. But he didn't want to kill Potter. He was on the verge of crying. But when Granger and Weasley interfered, he and his goons ran off. Then Crabbe had to conjure a dragon made of fire, and when Potter had rescued Draco, Draco's stomach had butterflies in it, along with sweat from nervousness.

Then, that next day, when he was standing with the school when the Dark Lord had come with his Death Eaters, he was depressed that Potter lay dead in Hagrid's arms. It killed him inside. And he didn't want to leave Potter's dead body with the Dark Lord, but since he had completed everything asked of him, he went home with his mother and father. When he checked the news the next day, he was immediately happy that Potter wasn't dead after all.

Now he stood alone waiting for the writer of the note, passing time by skipping stones. Five minutes passed until he heard rustling behind him. He turned and saw Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter standing next to a bush.

"Harry said good afternoon." Luna said.

"Why doesn't he say it himself?" Draco asked rudely. He didn't mean for it to sound so harsh.

"He's mute, Draco, did you not know?" Luna said, as if taken by surprise.

"I am sorry for my rudeness. I did not mean for it to come out in that tone. It was just an automatic thing." Draco explained. "Why is Potter mute?"

"People say he's just grim nowadays." She explains softly. "But me, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean as well as a couple of others think it is because Harry felt guilty of all the deaths of the war."

Luna had been right. Draco hadn't heard or seen Potter speak one word since the first month of school.

"Oh. Then how are you able to communicate with him?" Draco dared to as.

"A spell Harry found." Luna answered.

"Oh." Draco said. He then turned to Potter. "Potter, it is not your fault people died. They wanted to fight, so they did. They fought for their world." Draco tried to reason with Potter.

"He said _You don't know that Malfoy. And why are you suddenly so interested in me? I thought you hated me._" Luna translated.

Draco sighed. "Potter, I've changed. I've been alone a lot, thinking, and I want to attempt to be your friend. I know you're probably asking yourself _what the hell Malfoy? _And I understand. I'm a damned Death Eater. But this was worth a shot." Draco shrugged.

"He said that he'll be your friend, but one false move, and then he'll kill you." Luna said cheerfully. "And now he said he's going to put the charm on you. However, you might feel pain. That's the effect of the spell."

"Wha-" Draco didn't have time to register as he fell to the ground, pain coursing through his body. It was like nothing he felt before. But just as it began, it stopped. He opened his eyes, not knowing he closed them, and saw a certain pair of green eyes above him, filled with concern.

**You okay?** Potter asked. Draco went wide-eyed. So this is what the spell was.

"I'm fine. And can I call you Harry?" Draco asked, not knowing the answer.

Harry smiled. **Sure. But only if I can call you Draco.**

"Yea. You can call me Draco." Draco answered, a smile on his face.

**-:-:- GOING BACK -:-:-**

Harry's stomach started flipping when he saw Malfoy get thrown back from his spell. He was suddenly worried beyond belief. He didn't know why he felt this.

He raced forward and knelt beside Malfoy. He then looked down into Malfoy's beautiful, grey eyes...

Wait- beautiful grey eyes?

Harry asked himself. _What the hell?_

**You okay?** Harry asked when he saw Malfoy's eyes open.

"I'm fine. And can I call you Harry?" Malfoy asked. Harry thought for a second, and then smiled.

**Sure. But only if I can call you Draco.** Harry replied.

"Yea. You can call me Draco." Malfoy-Draco, rather -answered, a smile plastered on his face.

**So, I got a question.** Harry said, starting to stand.

"What is it?" Draco asked, getting helped up by Harry.

**Why have you been following me?** Harry asked.

Draco hesitated before answering, "So, you've seen me..."

**Yea. So why have you been following and watching me?** Harry asked.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Draco asked.

**Yes, you do.** Harry pushed on.

"Fine, I've been following you because I have been wanting to ask you to be my friend, but never had to courage to do so." Draco said.

**That's it?** Harry asked. _I could have sworn it would have been about something else.._

"Yea, that's it." Draco said. "But I guess you helped with that." Draco smiled.

Harry smiled back, but was wondering in his mind, _What the hell is up with Draco?_

_**I hope this is good for chappie number one. I do not know when I'll be able to update, seeing as I also have my YouTube to do, and I update really fast on it. I'll have my channel on my profile.**_

_**~Little Miss Scandalous~**_


End file.
